Vicarious Visions
Still Logos 1st Logo (1996) Logo: We see a gray 3D letter "V", which is common for words "VICARIOUS" and "VISIONS", which are situated to the right (in two lines). The red light spot is seen behind. Above the logo, there is the letter "a", and below its the word "production" in white. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: The logo is dark and choppy. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Synnergist. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1997) Logo: The golden rectangle with 3D outlines contains the letter "V" sign from previous logo, with words "VICARIOUS" above, and "VISIONS INC." below it. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Used only on Dark Angel. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (1999) Logo: There is a double "V" with upper solid triangle (with a sky picture) folded into white "V". Below, there are the words "vicarious" in fat font and "VISIONS INC." under it. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Used only in Zebco Fishing for Game Boy Color. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (1999-2001) Logo: A red "V" letter with golden shadow and the blue arcs surrounding it. Then the text, "VICARIOUS VISIONS" is displayed below. Variants: *Sometimes, the words "A" and "GAME" are above and below "VICARIOUS VISIONS". *Sometimes the logo is shown on a blue background. *On Blue's Clues: Blue's Alphabet Book, the logo is shown on a white background. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme of the game. On Vigilante 8 for CGB, a bouncing sound is heard. Availability: Used in a lot of Game Boy releases during 2000. First appeared on Vigilante 8 on the Game Boy Color. It was also shown on the unfinished Game Boy Color version of Sea-Doo HydroCross. Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (2001-2012) Logo: The letter "V" with arc is similar to the previous logo, it is all red and the words are right to the picture . "inc." is in small font, moved a bit up. Variants: *On Tony Hawk's American Sk8land, the logo is presented as a blueprint sketch. *On Tony Hawk's American Sk8land for NDS, the logo is just black and white. *On Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam, the background looks purple. *On The Muppets: On with the Show for GBA, the background is red curtain. *On Spy Muppets: License to Croak for GBA, the background has the blue picture with the logo fragments. *On Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock, the orange logo stands on a rock while lava flows around. *On games for Game Boy Color, the logo is red on a white background. *On Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 for GBA, the logo is printed onto a skateboard. *On Spider-Man: Mysterio's Meance for GBA, the logo is projected from light. *On Brother Bear for GBA, the logo is blue on nebula lights. *On Skylanders games for 3DS, it is in the same style as the other logos. *On the DS version of Over the Hedge, the logo is placed on a snack cover. *On Transformers games, the logo is glowing. *On Over the Hedge: Hammy Goes Nuts, the logo is placed on a TV screen. *On Band Hero for Wii the logo glows in pink. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Common, mainly on hand held platforms like GBA and NDS. The logo debuted on Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 for Game Boy Advance. Scare Factor: None. Animated Logos 1st Logo (2000-2001) Logo: A red "V" letter flies into its place, the blue arcs around it fade in. Then the text, "VICARIOUS VISIONS" is drawing by light streak below (from left to right), and the "V" becomes 3D. Variant: On Terminus, the logo is white on a gradient blue background. FX/SFX: The letter "V" zooming, light streak drawing the letters. Music/Sounds: Whooshing sound of zooming "V", then metallic sword sound. Availability: Seen on Polaris Sno-Cross, Sea-Doo Hydrocross and Terminus. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 Variant) (2001) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: The "V" in the logo rotating and we see the main character skating through the "V". Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen only on Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 for Game Boy Advance. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (Spider-Man: Enter Electro Variant) (2001) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen only on Spider-Man: Enter Electro for PlayStation. Scare Factor: Low to minimal. 4th Logo (Zoboomafoo Variant) (2001) Logo: We see the GBC version of the 5th Vicarious Visions logo. Then a cartoon version of Zobomafoo peeking out through the "V". FX/SFX: The main character peeking out. Music/Sounds: TBA. Availability: Seen only on Zoboomafoo for Game Boy Color. Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (Crash Bandicoot Variant) (2002) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: Totally pre-rendered 3D modeled animation. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: Seen on Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure for Game Boy Advance. Scare Factor: TBA 6th Logo (Frogger Advance Variant) (2002) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: Frogger waving and the logo fading in. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on Frogger Advance: The Great Quest for Game Boy Advance. Scare Factor: TBA. 7th Logo (SpongeBob Variant) (2002) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: The animation, which is based on the intro for the television show. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: Seen on SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman for Game Boy Advance. Scare Factor: None. 8th Logo (2002-2003) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: The wiping of the logo via blue sparks. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 for PlayStation, Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast for Xbox and GameCube, Whiteout for PlayStation 2 and Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy for Xbox. Scare Factor: Low. 9th Logo (Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 Variant) (2002) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen only on Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 for Game Boy Advance. Scare Factor: TBA 10th Logo (Crash Bandicoot 2 Variant) (2003) Logo; TBA FX/SFX: The tornado forming the logo. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen only on Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Traced for Game Boy Advance. Scare Factor: TBA 11th Logo (Finding Nemo Variant) (2003) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: The fish forming the "V" logo then the "V" disappears and the text appearing. Music/Sounds: Splashing sound effects. Availability: Seen only on Finding Nemo for Game Boy Advance. Scare Factor: Low. 12th Logo (Jet Grind Radio Variant) (2003) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: The spray paint cutting the logo out. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on Jet Grind Radio for Game Boy Advance. Scare Factor: TBA 13th Logo (The Lion King 1 1/2 Variant) (2003) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: A bass theme which leads to the opening theme of the game. Availability: Seen on The Lion King 1 1/2 for Game Boy Advance.. Scare Factor: TBA 14th Logo (Tony Hawk's Underground Variant) (2003) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on Tony Hawk's Underground for Game Boy Advance. Scare Factor: None. 15th Logo (SongeBob: Battle for Bikini Bottom Variant) (2003) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: Seen on SpongeBob: Battle for Bikini Bottom for Game Boy Advance. Scare Factor: TBA 16th Logo (Crash Nitro Kart Variant) (2003) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on Crash Nitro Kart. Scare Factor: TBA 17th Logo (Crash Nitro Kart GBA Variant) (2003) Logo: On a black background we see the "V" shape zooms in. Then it bounces and two texts "Vicarious" and "Visions inc." are bouncing into the logo. FX/SFX: The bouncing. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: Seen on Crash Nitro Kart for Game Boy Advance. Scare Factor: None. 18th Logo (Shrek 2 Variant) (2004) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: The horse cattling onto the bottom. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: Seen only on Shrek 2 for Game Boy Advance. Scare Factor: None. 19th Logo (Spyro Orange Variant) (2004) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy for GBA. Scare Factor: TBA 20th Logo (Crash Purple Variant) (2004) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on Crash Purple: Ripto's Rampage for GBA. Scare Factor: TBA 21st Logo (Shark Tale Variant) (2004) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on Shark Tale for Game Boy Advance. Scare Factor: TBA 22nd Logo (That's So Raven Variant) (2004) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: The blurring fade-in effect of the logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on That's So Raven for Game Boy Advance. Scare Factor: None. 23rd Logo (Shrek 2: Beg for Mercy Variant) (2004) Logo: On a stone background, we see the arc drawing and the "V" fades in. The text in the standard corporate font and the URL fades in bellow on the bottom right. FX/SFX: The drawing. Cheesy Factor: The whole logo looked ugly. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: Seen on Shrek 2: Beg for Mercy for Game Boy Advance. Scare Factor: None. 24th Logo (KND Variant) (2004) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: The hamster moving. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation S.O.D.A. for Game Boy Advance. Scare Factor: None. 25th Logo (Spider-Man 2 DS/Ultimate Spider-Man GBA Variant) (2004-2005) Logo: TBA Variant: A much shorter version exists on Ultimate Spider-Man for GBA. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: Seen on Spider-Man 2 for DS and Ultimate Spider-Man for GBA. Scare Factor: None. 26th Logo (Doom 3 Variant) (2005) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: The light in the logo. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen only on Doom 3 for the Xbox. Scare Factor: None. 27th Logo (Spider-Man 2 PSP Variant) (2005) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on Spider-Man 2 for PSP. Scare Factor: None. 28th Logo (Madagascar Variant) (2005) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: Seen on Madagascar for both the Nintendo DS and Game Boy Advance. Scare Factor: TBA 29th Logo (Batman Begins Variant) (2005) Logo: We see a rusty version of the "V" shape moving against a black background. Then the shape moves up as the company name in gold fading in. FX/SFX: The "V" shape moving. Music/Sounds: The game's theme. Availability: Seen if you hit "View Credits" on Batman Begins for GBA, as well as when completing the game. Scare Factor: None. 30th Logo (Ultimate Spider-Man DS Variant) (2005) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Only seen on Ultimate Spider-Man for Nintendo DS. Scare Factor: None. 31st Logo (2005-2006) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on X-Men Legends 2 for PSP as well as Marvel Ultimate Alliance for PSP and Wii. Scare Factor: TBA 32nd Logo (Madagascar: Operation Penguin Variant) (2005) Logo: On a wooden background, we see the Vicarious Visions logo on a yellow print board. Skipper then waves around a bit. FX/SFX: Just Skipper waving. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: Seen only on Madagascar: Operation Penguin for GBA. Scare Factor: None. 33rd Logo (Over the Hedge Variant) (2006) Logo: Continuing where the Activision logo lefts off, RJ moves over to the Vicarious Visions logo in water texture. FX/SFX: RJ moving. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: Seen on Over the Hedge for GBA. Scare Factor: None. 34th Logo (Shrek the Third Variant) (2007) Logo: Continuing where the Activision logo lefts off, the pirate ship moves to see the Vicarious Visions logo on a wooden sign. FX/SFX: The pirate ship moving. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: Seen only on Shrek the Third for Game Boy Advance. Scare Factor: None. 35th Logo (Spider-Man 3 Variant) (2007) Logo: We pan out from the Vicarious Visions Alchemy billboard, then it pans out from the city to see another white billboard with the red Vicarious Visions logo. FX/SFX: The billboard moving. Music/Sounds: A rock theme and a whoosh. Availability: Seen on Spider-Man 3 for PSP, PS2 and Wii. Scare Factor: Low 36th Logo (Spider-Man 3 DS Variant) (2007) Logo: On a black background with repeating "V" shapes, a spiderweb however slides in then pushes to see the Vicarious Visions logo. FX/SFX: The spiderweb pushing into the logo. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: Seen only on Spider-Man 3 for Nintendo DS. Scare Factor: None. This is tame compared to the follow-up... 37th Logo (Guitar Hero Series Variant only) (2007-2010) Logo: We see an animated guy sitting on a chair and getting a tattoo. He has three contacts with the machine, and the pain keeps getting worse, making the guy suffer more and show disturbing views. Then we see the tattoo of Vicarious Visions logo is done on the back. The tattoo artist forgets a part of the tattoo and adds on an "inc." design. FX/SFX: The tattoo drawing. The style is very reminiscent of John K's work. Cheesy Factor: Some scenes change harshly into each other, though this is intentional. Music/Sounds: Rock music in the background while loud buzzing is heard. When "inc." is burned, the painful screaming is heard. Availability: It can be seen on some Guitar Hero ports for Wii by Vicarious Visions (except Warriors of Rock). Scare Factor: Medium to high. The animation style can be funny for someone, but rather it is a bit weird and quite disturbing. But for those who like tattoos, it's probably lower. 38th Logo (Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Variant) (2009) Logo: On a white background with rays and rotating stars, we see the Vicarious Visions logo in red zooming out. Then it cracks and inverts the colors and zooming in with a blue outline and zooms toward the screen FX/SFX: The zoom out of the logo, the cracking and the zooming in. Music/Sounds: A whooshing sound, then a droning synth. Availability: Seen only on Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 for PS3 and Xbox 360. Scare Factor: None. It's better than the previous logo. 39th Logo (2012-2016) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: First seen on the Wii U version of Skylanders: Giants, and has since appeared on Skylanders: Swap Force and Skylanders: Superchargers. Scare Factor: Low. The scream at the beginning may startle those not expecting it. 40th Logo (Crash Bandicoot: N-Sane Trilogy Variant) (2017) Logo: We see the "V" design similar to the 3rd still logo, except the cloudy triangle picture was replaced with a solid "V" in green and it lights up. Then we zoom out from the vault and we see many items Crash is holding, then Crash waves us then we see Crash holding Wumpa Fruits and we pack many items and put Crash on top and then Crash is moving upward and falls over and we move back and we zoom from the opening of the game. FX/SFX: The CGI in the logo. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on Crash Bandicoot: N-Sane Trilogy. Scare Factor: TBA